Valkyries of Middle Earth
by Loriendeva
Summary: A sleeping maiden woken in her fiery circle, a man who by magic forgets his true love and marries another, a bloodbrother who takes the woman he loves. Based on Norse myth. AragornArwen, AragornEowyn, EomerArwen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Tolkien. I don't even really own the plot, as it's derived from Norse mythos. I own only my pen, paper, computer, and vision.

AN: This, dear readers, is the equivalent of a "I-would-turn-back-if-I-were-you" sign at a crossroads. This story is not atypical LotR fanfic. Rather, it is a retelling of mythology from the Volsung Saga in LotR context. Be warned, good friends, for Norse myth is full of bitter death, yet how tragically romantic is the demise. Here is the Story of the Valkyries Brynhild and Gudrun – the Sheildmaidens Arwen and Eowyn.

Some assumptions must be made. First and foremost: the whole Ring thing just isn't happening. Aragorn and Arwen have not met previously. Also, Eomer is king of the Rohan, and Theoden is naught more than his uncle. He also acts as advisor, which isn't wise, for he has connections with Isenguard (like Wormtongue … but less slimy). Oh, and Theodred is still alive.

* * *

**Parallels-**

Sigurd: Aragorn

Brynhild (a Valkyrie): Arwen

Gudrun (also a Valkyrie): Eowyn (ooooh! Valkarie means "shield maiden!")

Gunnar: Eomer

Giuki & Grimhild (parents of Gudrun and Gunnar): Theoden

Guttorm: Theodred

Atli: Elrohir

Oden: Elrond

* * *

**Chapter 1: Falling In and Out of Darkness**

Arwen stood stock still in the beautiful halls of Rivendell.

"Your offense was grave."

She made no reply.

A weary sigh escaped the chest of Lord Elrond as he continued. "As such, your doom shall also be a grave fate. You must be cast into a sleep of such depth that dreams cannot penetrate to bring you comfort. The mortal man who wakes you shall be your husband."

Arwen closed her sea-grey eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Have you nothing to say, my daughter?"

"I erred greatly," she conceded, voice barely above a whisper, "but by Eru, I beg of you."

There was silence, then mercy.

"Into slumber you shall fall, but not into despair. Fear not, for wake you shall – and in the arms of a man worthy of your lineage. In darkness you shall rest amidst a great ring of fire until a man braves the flames and wakes you."

Arwen felt the rays of hope as she fell out of memory.

* * *

Arwen felt warmth flush her cheeks, its source upon her lips. 

Her misty eyes fluttered open as the redeeming kiss was broken, shocking her rescuer.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he said, quite taken aback. "I did not realize that you still breathed, so quiet was your slumber. I was taken by your beauty."

Arwen could not speak. With her eyes she took in his face, his form. He stood tall, tall as the sea-kings of old. His hair was dark; his dress that of little more than a wanderer. His eyes were as deep as a tempest storm.

Hesitantly, she reached out to touch his face. He smiled gently at her, and she smiled back.

The man took her hand and pulled her up to stand with him.

"Who are you, fair lady," he asked, "and how come you to this place?"

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond," she replied. "My coming here is a long an grievous tale, and it dims with my long sleep.It is strange, my lord, for I do not even know where I am."

For the first time, Arwen looked about herself. She turned and saw where she had lain, on an elven bed in elven home. Out of the windows she could see green pasture wreathed by fire.

"You are in a mysterious glade," he answered, "in the mountains north of Rohan."

Then name almost seemed strange to her, so long had her ears been deaf to man's voice.

"We are akin from afar," the man said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I am of the Numenorean line, one of the elf-kin."

The Valar are merciful, she thought, relief flooding in. Elf-kin, and the bravest of mortal men. She was well satisfied.

"My lord, would you not your prize?" she whispered hesitantly.

The mand looked shocked, but he allowedArwento pull him along by the hand to her bed. Reaching it, she pulled his body against hers and brought her lips to his neck.

The man stopped her, looking down at her hesitantly. "Would you give yourself to me?"

"Joyfully," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. When their mouths were but a whisper apart, she stopped. "But first, my lord, what is the name of my rescuer?"

"Aragorn," he murmured before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Arwen sat upon her bed pndering the days gone by, those three short glorious days. He was now gone. He had promised to return once his great erranties had been completed. As a token of this, he left his great ancestral ring with her. Upon it lay a green jewel and two serpents, one devouring the other. This she held to in hope, for after just three days, she could feel new life conceived within herself.

AN: Well hope ya liked it peoples! Sorry it's so short. We haven't gotten into Rohan yet. That's were all the good stuff happens. And if Arwen seems a little - agressive - not my fault. Blame Brynhild!


	2. Many Meetings

A/N: I love my reviewers!

Lindahoyland – I knew that Tolkien had modeled them largely off of mythology, thus my sparked interest. Then I read some and fell in love!

Gingerbeer – Ooops! I'm so sorry. I think I've fixed all references to it, but if I'm wrong again, correct me.

Otherworlder – I haven't read Wagner's actual stuff, but I've read the plot summary and how it's different from the Elder Edda and Volsungsaga. I kinda found Gudrun a lot harder to sympathize with in that version. In the others, I really liked her. I have taken a few elements from the Germanic tale however. Oh, and about who suits who … banging head on wall! I hadn't even thought of it. Arggg. Now I'm tearing out my hair. I originally read the tale in Edith Hamilton's Mythology. It gave an EXTREMELY condensed version, centering on Brynhild. From that my ideas began formulating. I figured that Eowyn's family fit the role (her having a brother and all). Nothing was mentioned of Brynhild's family in that version, except that she was the daughter of a god. In that respect, I figured Arwen fit best, considering her elfishness (OMG! That's actually a word!). And Gudrun's later life (according to EE and VS) really fit Eowyn … sort of. Basically, I totally see your point. It's kinda late, though, cause I've written several chapters. You write that version!!! I'll read it and love it and wish it were mine!

By the way, folks, if you read the 1st chappie a while back, reread, or at least read the end. I added a little bit more.

In this chapter (and all of them really) try to spot the Tolkien quotes! They're all over. The stuff in italics is from the translated version of Volsungsaga or the Elder Edda (with proper names and such changed to fit the story).

* * *

**CH2: Many Meetings**

Eowyn pulled her hair from her face wearily.

"What troubles you, lady?" Frea, her cousin asked.

"A dream."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a bird, swift and glinting like gold in the sunlight. It perched in the window of a great lady, her nobility great, yet it flew from her. It came and alighted on my gloved hand; and I loved it, for a fairer creature I have never seen. Then it left my hand, but stayed above me, and ever was I in its shadow."

"Let not dreams trouble you, for I do not think it was evil," Frea reassured.

Eowyn smiled at her. "Fear not, cousin, for the dream comforted me. 'Twas not the dreaming which made my heart ache, 'twas the waking."

* * *

Aragorn headed south, desiring once again to see the mountains of Gondor, yet not even a day into his journey, he was delayed. Mithrandir had come into Rohan on a great task needing a steed to bear him to the house of Elrond. The king denied him a horse, though, for Gandalf was not as welcome as Saruman in the days that had come. Aragorn came across the wizard and stopped to converse with him. On discovering his predicament, Aragorn lent him his horse, knowing his mission was great and hoping to find another among those of Rohan.

A foreboding in his heart told Aragorn that he would not see the Grey Pilgrim again, so he begged to know of his fate. _"Hide nothing from me however hard."_

Gandalf answered:

_"Thou knowest that I will not lie._

_Never shalt thou be stained by baseness._

_Yet a day of doom shall come upon thee,_

_A day of wrath and a day of anguish._

_But ever remember, ruler of men,_

_That fortune lies in the hero's life._

_And nobler man shall never live_

_Beneath the sun than Aragorn."_

Aragorn was both troubled and comforted by these words. Thanking Gandalf, he left him. Two days he traveled on foot finding neither man nor beast to help or guide him. It was on the third day that he saw horsemen approaching.

The riders approached swiftly, giving him little time to react. He stood still as their host swept past him, but once they were only a short distance, he called, "Hail riders of Rohan!"

Almost instantly, the riders turned in formation and swept back down the hill, circling him. Soon he found himself encompassed by many beasts and many spears.

"Who are you stranger, and whom do you serve?" the tallest man, and leader, asked roughly.

"I am a traveler here," Aragorn replied. "I knew not that Rohan's hospitality had waned."

The captain's eyes narrowed. "These are dark times, and as Eomer King, I have the right to know whom you serve before I give you access to my lands."

"I serve no man, but the servants of evil I pursue into whatever land they may go."

"You would pursue an enemy on foot and unarmed?" another of the company scoffed.

"Theodred!" Eomer snapped, silencing him.

"In need such a man that has not horse will go on foot, and he will not ask for leave to follow the trail. Nor will he count the heads of the enemy save with a sword. I am not weaponless," Aragorn answered. Then he unsheathed Anduril, its blade glittering in the sun. "I am Aragorn the son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was Broken, and it is forged again."

Eomer cast down his proud eyes. "These are indeed strange days. Dreams and legends spring to life out of the ground." Then looking up, he smiled. "Come my lord, if you will, with us to Edoras. For we have been gone many a month and will receive warm welcome."

"I do not know if I can stray from my journey, yet I will come, for the companionship of men is good for the heart. Long have I wandered alone," he replied.

This so, an extra horse was given to him, and he rode with them to Edoras.

When Eomer and his men arrived, Eowyn met them on the green terrace upon which the Golden Hall rested. The two siblings greeted one another, and it was apparent to all that a great bond of love was between them. As the evening had come and all was dark, Eowyn bade the men come into the fire-lit hall.


	3. Songs of the Eldar

A/N: Yeah! I'm writing again! If only I could get my PotC story moving …

By the way peoples, special thanks to **Lindahoyland** for giving me more insight into the Germanic version of the story. However, the "cup of dire consequences" doesn't appear here (not in this chapter), and I've decided to go with the Norse version on this one.

Oh, and I've decided that the whole ring thing does happen. Where else would Gandalf be going in such haste? Yeah … so let's assume that all goes well with the eight in the fellowship. Either that or they fin themselves another Ranger!

* * *

**CH3:Songs of the Eldar**

Within Edoras' great hall, Eomer and his men drank ale and were merry. For entertainment, many of the Rohirrim told long winded tales of great deeds and sang songs of old. The Rohirrim were a proud folk, but unlearned. They did not write the annals of their histories, rather they put them into song.

Many songs were sung that night, but all attention was turned to Leod, one of their most revered singers, as he stood and sang of Eorl the Young's ride from the North, an ancient song from poet long ago.

Within Edoras' great hall, Eomer and his men drank ale and were merry. For entertainment, many of the Rohirrim told long winded tales of great deeds and sang songs of old. The Rohirrim were a proud folk, but unlearned. They did not write the annals of their histories, rather they put them into song.

Many songs were sung that night, but all attention was turned to Leod, one of their most revered singers, as he stood and sang of Eorl the Young's ride from the North, an ancient song from poet long ago.

After the song, Theodred called out, "Let us hear a song from this Aragorn from the North." Many of the men, merry with ale, did not catch the tone of distain in his voice. Instead they cheered and pushed Aragorn forward. As he stood before them, he pondered what to sing. Finally, he sang a long low ballad in the ancient tongue of the Numenoreans and the Eldar.

All was quiet in the hall as he concluded, and the fires burned low. A woman's voice was at last heard.

"What, my lord, did you sing so eloquently of? I could only catch snatches of it."

Aragorn turned his attention to the dimly lit figure. song, Theodred called out, "Let us hear a song from this Aragorn from the North." Many of the men, merry with ale, did not catch the tone of distain in his voice. Instead they cheered and pushed Aragorn forward. As he stood before them, he pondered what to sing. Finally, he sang a long low ballad in the ancient tongue of the Numenoreans and the Eldar.

All was quiet in the hall as he concluded, and the fires burned low. A woman's voice was at last heard.

"What, my lord, did you sing so eloquently of? I could only catch snatches of it."

Aragorn turned his attention to the dimly lit figure, the lady who had greeted Eomer. "'Twas an old legend from the North. Arwen the daughter of Elrond, who yet dwells in Imladris, sinned greatly and so was cast into sleep. Should she awake, she must marry the mortal man who woke her. To ensure herself a man of noble means, she was enwreathed by flames as she slept. Many men have sought her, most have failed."

"Most?" asked Eomer, to which Aragorn only shrugged.

Theodred laughed. "Do we walk in legends or on the green earth in daylight?"

"A man may do both," Aragorn answered, "for not we but those who come after will make the legends of our time."

Theodred was silenced, but the other men began to discuss this amongst themselves. However, all solemnities gave way to merriment as new log was added to the fire and more ale was brought out.

"How is it that that lady is familiar with my tongue, Eomer King?" Aragorn asked once things had settled again.

"She knows only parts of it," the king replied. "Thengel our grandfather wed a maid of Gondor, Morwen Steelsheen. Eowyn herself looks very much like our kin from the south, and I too am unusually tall, even for the people of Rohan. She knows more of that tongue than I, however, for two years past she married Halbarad, a ranger such as yourself who served under me. She dwelt a time with him in the North, but she returned here upon his death."

"I knew Halbarad," Aragorn said. "He was a close kinsman of mine, yet I knew not his bride."

"Their joy was short-lived," the king muttered grimly.

* * *

Aragorn walked out of the doors of the great hall and leaned on one of the great pillars. Though the sun was high, many of the men, being full of ale, had not yet woken. 

As he watched the wind blow over the long grasses on the plains, he noticed the presence of another. On the ramparts of the green terrace stood a solitary figure, the Lady Eowyn.

Though fair was her face, and her long hair like a river of gold, the semblance and proud bearing of a Numenorean woman was evident. Grave and thoughtful was her glance. Slender and tall was she in her white robe girt with silver; but strong she seemed and stern as steel, a daughter of kings. Thus Aragorn for the first time in the full light of day beheld Eowyn, lady of Rohan, and thought her fair – fair and cold, like a morning of pale spring.

The power of his gaze so great, she now was suddenly aware of him: tall heir of kings, wise with many winters, grey cloaked, hiding a power she yet felt. For a moment still as stone she stood, then turning swiftly, she was gone.

* * *

A/N: I think I've bombarded you with Tolkien quotes this time (hehe). My favorite was the one about Aragorn and Eowyn meeting. I seriously think he (Tolkien, not Aragorn) favored her sometimes. For Pete's sake! She's the only gal in that series who gets a freaking kiss! I think he liked her better. BUT that's not the point. What was the point? Ah! I've lost my train of thought. Oh well. Review dear reviewers! Sigh, it would have been longer, but for some reason, they wouldn't let me make it longer. oh well. 


	4. What Came to Pass

And so it was that Aragorn came to Edoras and entered the service of Eomer.

Aragorn remembered the people of Rohan from days long passed. He had once ridden with Thengel under the guise of Thorongil, Eagle of the Star. The people of Rohan were proud and willful, but thy were true-hearted, generous in thought and deed; bold but not cruel; wise but unlearned, writing no books but singing many songs, after the manner of the children of Men before the Dark Years. It was in forgotten years long ago that Eorl the Young brought them out of the North, and their kinship is rather with the Bardings of Dale, and with the Beornings of the Wood, among whom there still were many men tall and fair as the Riders of Rohan.

As the months wore on and he rode more often in the host of the Rohirrim, Aragorn rose in the esteem of the people. He could earn no place as marshal, for he was not a son of Eorl, but all respected him and knew that their king revered him above all men. Often the two fought side by side and rode together over the fair plains of Rohan

It was not only Eomer who found affection for the ranger. Eowyn found her eyes following his form from afar. His company she watched often, and she discovered him a great leader of men. Eowyn would watch the glitter of their spears as she stood before the doors of a silent house.

Eowyn's attention did not go unnoticed by her uncle Theoden. Neither was he blind to Eomer's growing love for the man. Though he had spent little time with him, Theoden had already learned of his leadership and recognized him as the prophesized king. A man of sucheight: 150;" class"MsoNormal">It was not only Eomer who found affection for the ranger. Eowyn found her eyes following his form from afar. His company she watched often, and she discovered him a great leader of men. Eowyn would watch the glitter of their spears as she stood before the doors of a silent house.

Eowyn's attention did not go unnoticed by her uncle Theoden. Neither was he blind to Eomer's growing love for the man. Though he had spent little time with him, Theoden had already learned of his leadership and recognized him as the prophesized king. A man of such power would doubtlessly be of value to Rohan.

But what would bind a man of his prime to a land not of his birth, to a people not of his blood? Theoden pondered these things while watching Aragorn grow closer to Eomer and greater in the eyes of the people and fonder in the heart of Eowyn.

All of the Rohirrim loved the Ranger save one – Theodred. It was he who once rode by the king's side and won victories. He never spoke ill of him, though he always watched for fault.

Aragorn passed the months, ever in the esteem and hearts of the people. Arwen meanwhile waited for his return. From afar she watched over him in thought, and in hope, she made for him a great and kingly standard.

* * *

A/N: sorry so short, but I wanted this at the end of the OTHER chapter, and it was apparently too many words or something. Kinda boring chapter, but whatever. I have to somehow condense a year or so. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well folks, I thought I should officially shut this off once and for all, not that I've retained any readers. I just thought it would be fitting to have a conclusion.

So here's what I was going to do with the story: A LOT! Here was my basic outline which I strayed from frequently -

Finds Arwen CH1 Leaves 3days later CH2 Meets her at her brother in law's house OMIT Rides with Eomer and co.CH2 Forgets Arwen – somewhere in here she has a childCH4 5 months there, courts Eowyn CH3-5 Swears brotherhoodCH3 Later rides to Arwen ect.CH6-7 Bathing queens cat fightCH11 Arwen mad, Eowyn confused CH12 Arwen grieves and Aragorn goes to see her, offers to marry her, but she's too madCH12 Arwen conspires CH11-12 Arwen lies about Aragorn's honor CH 13 Aragorn slainCH13 Eowyn mourns CH14 Eowyn's Epilogue

I was actually looking forward to this story - it was beautiful and tragic and epic. I was also going to quote a lot of original poetry from the Volsungsaga, which is absolutely amazing. So why did I quit? Time ... I didn't have enough time. And then once a long while had passed, I lacked the passion and vigor to continue. I've also started working on my own work. It's at www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com(slash)ardisedanna . I have quite a number of pieces there that are fully mine and which I love.

I can't promise that I won't someday resurrect this story, removing theLotR bits and replacing them with my own inspiration. And it's not say that I am ungrateful for the start this site gave me on lit. As of yet, however, I'm perfectly content with bidding this place farewell.

And here's something Orson Scott Card wrote on about fan fiction which I have come to quite agree with:

_"The time to write fan fiction is 'never.' _

_"**You will never do your best work in someone else's universe, because you're bound by their rules.** Furthermore, most universes that people use for fan fiction are dreadfully dumb - one thinks of Star Trek and Star Wars - and most seventh-graders can come up with better ones. _

_"As for using characters created by another author: That's where you're going to find yourself sued by any author who understands where the financial future of his work lies. In order to protect copyright and potential filmmaking rights, you have to AGGRESSIVELY protect your own authorship of characters, precisely because it is the characters that film companies need to license and protect when your work is filmed. Anybody writing fiction using my characters without my specifically having licensed it to them will be sued, not because I'm mean and selfish, but because this is the INHERITANCE OF MY CHILDREN, and to write fiction using my characters is morally identical to moving into my house without invitation and throwing out my family. _

_"I care very much about new writers, which is why I strongly urge them never, never, never to waste their time writing stories set in other writers' universes without specific invitation, and even then they'd do more for their careers by spending their time **inventing their own worlds and creating their own characters.** Piggy-backing on someone else's financial success isn't how you create a career, and **the 'experience' you gain is worthless, since you steal precisely those story elements that you must invent for yourself **in order to learn how to create workable original fiction." _

Ladies, Gents, you have my best wishes on your future careers as true authors. I encourage you to make a fictionpress and be sure to notify me. I would love to read everyone's work again.


End file.
